Numerology
by charn14
Summary: Takes place durring "House of Arrest; House of Hoax" and onward. Alfie and Amber are set on making Jerome and Mara an item. Will they succeed? Story better than summary. Jara story although Amber and Alfie are main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is going to be a multi-chapter, but at least not until I finish House of Problems. Yes, HoP is coming to a close, but don't worry, there is a sequel. Oh, and most of the time this story will be in third person, unless I say otherwise… Just so you know.**

"Um, Amber?" Mara said, trying not to draw attention to herself. "I was wonder if you could to my numbers and Mick's…is that too weird?"

Amber looked at her for a second, a blank expression on her face. "No! No Not. At. All. I am so, like, over Mick. It's almost like I'm on another universe…" Amber finally said. "So um, write down your full name and date of birth…" Amber said, handing her a notebook and a pen. Jerome overheard the conversation.

"I thought you weren't into all that hokum, Mara." He said, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Oh, Jerome, I didn't see you there…It's just for a giggle…" She said as she handed back the notebook to Amber, seeming a little bit embarrassed.

"Um, so Mick's a four, which means he's going to be really successful, which is why I got together with him in the first place even though I'm a nine, which means I'm a little more creative and not really suited to a four…" Amber rambled on. "Anyway, this isn't about me. Ah, so, um… Let's see. You're a…"

"What?" Mara said eagerly.

"You're a four…" Amber said, taking off her scarf in defeat. "Perfect…Match…"

"Don't they say to go to someone who's…different from you?" Jerome asked, barging into the conversation once more.

"Not in this chart, no." Amber answered. Jerome was taken aback. "So…Congrats, well done, go…get him…"

"Thank you, Amber." Mara said, getting up from the table and running out of the room. Jerome watched her leave until he was sure she wasn't in earshot.

"Amber, I'm going to sound like a complete idiot, but I want you to do my numbers too." Jerome said, rushing over to the table.

"'I thought you weren't into all that hokum, Jerome.'" Amber mocked.

"Oh, just do it." Jerome said, practically yanking the pen and notebook out of her hands and writing down the information.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, yeesh…" Amber took back the notebook and pen and started working. "So you're a…a six. Same as Ms. Robinson."

Jerome looked dejected. A six? He could've sworn he'd be a four. _But hey, _he thought,_ I'm still compatible with a hot teacher…yay…_

"Thanks, Amber…" He said, getting up from the table and continuing his chores. "Hey, if you see Alfie, tell him to get his butt in here before I kill him."

"Will do…" Amber said, collecting her stuff and leaving the table. As soon as she couldn't see him anymore, she ran down the hall to his and Alfie's room.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed as she entered the room.

"What?"

"See this?" Amber said, holding up the notebook.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's Jerome's Numerology number."

"And that's important how?"

"Mara's is the same."

"We have to hook them up…" Alfie said, a sly smile growing on his face.

**Just to make sure none of you are confused, Amber lied to Jerome. Yup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this story because I'm practically writing the story, but I'm adding my own twist to it. Personally, I really like it. Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews, especially Bubbles' review. That made my day.**

Amber and Alfie peaked over a corner, spotting Jerome and Mara. "Ok," Alfie said, whispering to Amber as they watched Mara storm off because of something Jerome said. "Operation: Love Birds is in effect. Go, go, go!"

"Alfie, you don't have to whisper." Amber said at normal volume. She waved Alfie a quick goodbye and caught up with Mara. Alfie couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Hey, Mara!" She said cheerily, linking arms with her.

"Hi, Amber…" Mara said, slightly confused.

"So…what's going on with you and Jerome?" Mara looked over her shoulder, spotting Jerome and Alfie, and sighed.

"He asked me out on a date…" Mara said glumly.

"Oh, really? Did you say yes?"

"Well, I was about to. I was explaining that the Mick equation was a little complicated, but I was going to say yes, but just as friends." She said a little rushed. Amber couldn't help but smile a little. "Anyway, he started insulting Mick. I mean, I can't go on a date with someone who insults my boyfr-crush…Can I?"

"Listen, Mara." Amber stopped and faced her. "Just because someone insults another doesn't mean they can't be friends."

"But you insulted me, and we don't seem to be friends anymore…In fact, why are you talking to me?" Mara mentally kicked herself. Not the greatest way to patch up a friendship, now is it?

"I can be nice, can't I?"

Mara laughed. "Yes, Amber, you can." Mara said as they walked into class together.

_**~N~**_

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Alfie asked, patting his best mate on the back.

"I thought you were going to 'help' Brace Face with her campaign." Jerome chuckled.

"I was able to hide in the boys' bathroom and escape." Alfie said, leaning against a locker. "Anyway, what's going on with you and, what did you call her the other day? Oh yeah, Ice Queen."

"Nothing…" Jerome said, sneaking a glance at Mara, who was arm-in-arm with Amber.

"Really? Because it looks like you're in 'We-Love-Mara-Land' again…" Alfie joked.

"Oh, shut up." Jerome said, slamming his locker and walking off. Alfie jumped.

"No, but seriously; why did Mara storm off like that?" Alfie said once he caught up.

"What's it to you?"

"Just…curious is all."

"I was talking to Mara and I asked if she'd fancy going out with me, but-"

"Oh did you now?" Alfie interrupted.

"Yes, I did. Anyway, I asked her out, and she started going on about 'Meat-head' Mick. Then-why am I telling you all this?" Jerome said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I'm your best mate?"

"Just because you're my best mate, doesn't mean I can tell you." Jerome said as the bell rang. "Now c'mon, we're gonna be late for History." Jerome said, half walking, half jogging down the hallway to the classroom. The both burst into the room.

"Jerome, this is the second day in a row that you're late for my class." Mr. Winkler said. "Please take your seat." Jerome rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair. Alfie followed suit.

"Anyway, since we learned about Numerology…" But Alfie blocked out what Mr. Winkler was saying. He needed to figure out how to get Jerome and Mara together…

**_~N~_**

"Mara!" Amber called once class was over.

"What, Amber?"

"I think you should go apologize to Jerome about earlier."

"Me? He insulted me! I mean, Mick. Not the other way around!"

"Oh, just do it!" Amber shoved Mara into Jerome's path and crossed her fingers like she was making a wish. Mara shot her a death glare.

"Jerome?" Mara said, turning her attention to him. "About earlier-"

"Mara, look, I was out of line-" But he was interrupted by Fabian running past him. "Alright." Jerome muttered.

"Well, I have to apologize about fifty times before he even thinks-" Once again, they were interrupted, this time by Alfie.

Suddenly, Alfie stopped and turned around. He ignored Jerome's death glare and went up to them both. He quickly put Jerome's arm over Mara's shoulder and forced them together. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amber give him a thumbs up. He returned the favor and continued to run after Fabian.

Jerome and Mara just stared at Alfie as he ran away, slightly oblivious to their situation. "That was weird…" Jerome said. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Um, I-I should go…" Mara said.

"Rig_ht_, right, me too." They broke apart and went their separate ways.

**Ok, I'll end it here for chapter two. I **_**would **_**write more, but I think if I did, it'd be a little…crazy. So don't worry, I'll update soon…and obviously I'm not following my own rule…**


End file.
